The Journal of Silvers D Kai
by lyricalirony
Summary: Silvers Rayleigh's daughter was born for a higher purpose.How will she rise to the challenge of rounding up the offspring of the late Gol D. Roger's crew-mates? How does she live her life, a life laid out for her beforehand? AcexOCxZoro
1. Journal Entry 1

This is my first fanfic. The chapter lengths are really fluctuating in length. Please read, rate, and enjoy!

BTW I don't own One Piece, Ace, Zoro, Silvers, and many of the other characters

I do however own Kai, Doc, and Sophia

* * *

If you are reading this, this means you either lost your memory again or you are editing previous information. This is the book that is meant to remind you of who you are.

Your Name: Silvers D. Kai

Your DOB: 1504 AOP

Your Parents: Silvers Rayleigh

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Journal Entry 1-

Doctor says I should start recording in this journal. He says that I'm gonna blackout in the future and not remember anything again. He says I should write down all the important stuff that happens to me and important info, like my age and the year. Doctor's always been right in the past so I'm gonna do what he says. But I don't understand why I have to sew it to my left wrist. It's a pretty notebook, about the size of a deck of cards. Doctor made it special for me. It stays closed unless I press a button that no one else can press. And it's made of some special stuff that's really light so I can't even tell it's there. It can also protect me from a sword if I hold it up right. It's awkward, but if Doctor says I need it, I'll get used to it.

Anyways, Doctor says that I might lose my memory so I need to keep my notebook. Doctor says that a bad man hit my head and stole important cells from my brain that were supposed to stay forever but then replaced them with some that will regenerate. He says that when they regenerate I'll be perfectly healthy but that some connections will be lost so I need this book to reconnect them. I didn't really understand but I trust Doctor always.

Mommy and Daddy say that they are sending me away to a friend's house for a while. They didn't tell me much more, but they said something about a free aunt say and were arguing with each other about who to send me to. Daddy said something about a promise to the Old Cap'n, but Mommy said something about a promise to her sensei. I don't know but I trust them. Doctor says to trust them for now but that in the future it's really my decision. I didn't understand this but I trust Doctor more than anybody. Doctor's little girl Sophia ate a Devil's Fruit and can see into the future and she says that she couldn't see an end to the trouble I'll get into in the future. I ate the leftovers but nothing special happened to me. I trust her too. She is my best friend. She always makes good food for everybody and when they finish eating I get to eat the leftovers. I hope she can come with me to the island I'm going to.

Silvers D. Kai

6 years old

1510 AOP


	2. Journal Entry 2

Journal Entry 2-

Doctor says that Mommy won the fight and that I get to go to her sensei's house for a while. She says that it would be good for me to learn something to build up my strength instead of being sent to a mountain thief's home. Today we are going to go to Shimotsuki Village where my mommy said that I was going to train to be good with swords like her and her brother. She says that her sensei may have died but that his son is needed for a good foundation in her daughter. She also says that I have to give her sensei a note but that I am not to read it. Ever. I'm curious but she said no and that if I open it she'll never smile at me again. She says that I have to talk to my sensei with special names and to call him Koshiro-sensei. I wonder when they'll come back.

Silvers D. Kai

6 years old

1510 AOP


	3. Journal Entry 3

Journal Entry 3-

We are at the island now. My mommy is talking to Koshiro-sensei privately. I just met a boy and a girl who are my age that are learning swords too. The boy is a year older than me and has green hair. His name is Zoro. The girl is a couple of years older than me. Her name is Kuina. Zoro is rather mean to me and he keeps on saying things like, "Why am I here?" "Who are these people?" "What does my mom have to do with this?" and Kuina just keeps on telling him that those aren't for him to know and that it's inappropriate to talk about in front of a stranger.

I asked my mommy about them after she finished talking to Koshiro-sensei. She said that Zoro was the son of her best friend and that I had to be nice to him. She said that our future depended on it. Then she said that Kuina was Koshiro- sensei's daughter and that we should make good friends. Then she gave me a piece of paper and told me never to lose it. She said that someday, I'll be out on the sea again, maybe with her or without her, but when I am, that is the time that I will really be able to grow. Then she told me to be a good girl and then she got on the boat to leave after I said goodbye to her, Daddy, and Doctor.

Doctor also gave me a piece of paper and says that if something weird happens I should follow the direction that the slip of paper goes until I find him. He said that I would be able to find him that way, but not to worry; it won't happen for a few years. I put the paper in the back of this journal. He also said that I should write down what I look like every so often whenever I look a bit different. Today, I have really dark brown hair, big brown eyes, little lips, ten fingers, and ten toes, and a scar above my left eyebrow.

Silvers D. Kai

6 years old

1510 AOP


	4. Journal Entry 4

Journal Entry 4-

I have finally been able to open this journal since the last time I wrote in it. It's been four years since my parents left me here. I don't know how much longer I'm going to have to stay here but they really need me right now. This morning, Kuina fell down the stairs in the dojo and died. It feels really weird. I've known people that have died before, but I've never actually been this close to someone who has. Kuina was like my best friend and now she's gone. I had always admired her strength. I had always been in third place, watching as her and Zoro had at it. I had never beaten her sparring. I will never forget the impact that she has had on my life.

Today, I also found out a little bit about my mother. At the memorial, Koshiro-sensei mentioned how he, my mother, my uncle, and Zoro's mother trained under his father. His father was a great swordsman but he was also very kind and adopted the three of them and treated them like his own son. My mother and Zoro's mother were apparently best friends and made a promise to their sensei about something, although when sensei reached that part he coughed and excused himself from the table.

Zoro is incredibly unreasonable now. He really cared about Kuina and was devastated over her death. Every day he would pull my hair and call me "leftover child", but this morning he had woken up silent, almost as if he knew what had happened without being told. Now he has Kuina's sword and has locked himself in his room, refusing to come out.

I wanted her sword too…

Today, I have long brown hair, unnecessarily large brown eyes, full lips, ten fingers, ten toes, and a scar parallel to my eyebrow.

Silvers D. Kai

10 years old

1514 AOP


	5. Journal Entry 5

Journal Entry 5-

It's been one year since the last entry. Today, my father is coming to pick me up. He said that my mother is a lying, conniving woman and that although he may miss her since she left he's taking control of my life for now. He says that a promise to the King of Pirates is definitely more valid than one to a dead guy. When I reminded him that Gol D. Roger wasn't exactly alive he was just silent for a moment before grabbing my bags and telling me to say my goodbyes. Sensei gave me a katana and a wakizashi before I left. He said that they would be the most useful to me on my journey seeing that they were the ones I excelled with. Zoro was nowhere to be found when I went to go look for him, but I was surprised to find him waiting for me at the dock.

"Why didn't you say you were leaving?" he asked.

"How could I have said something if I didn't know about it?" I retorted.

He just glared at me. "Leftover child. If I see you again you better not be better than me, you got that?"

I laughed. "Of course I wouldn't! That would besmirch Kuina's name. It was the two of yours' promise to be the greatest swordsman ever. However, I'll beat you with some other means without my swords. I can promise you that."

"Leftover…" he growled.

"Why do you call me that?" I cried. "What does the term leftover have to do with me? Of all the things you could make fun of me for- my journal, my scar, my face- you pick the term leftover! Why?""

"Plenty," Zoro said. "One, the first thing you did when you got here was finish all the food left after a meal and you did that every day. Two, your parents dumped you here and left you for over five years. And three," he paused, "You're the only female with a sword that I'll recognize left over."

That's when he threw the bandana at me.

"What's this?"

"It's a bandana. What else would it be Leftover?" he sneered. "It's yours. I was going to give one to Kuina too the day you left but hers is currently in her grave."

I looked, stunned, at the cloth in my fist until I saw Zoro start to take his out of his pocket and tie it to his forearm. While he proceeded to do this, a tear trickled down my face at the memory of this boy that I grew up with, and the girl that I was supposed to be comrades with.

Before I could turn around to keep him from seeing me crying, my father called me to come and get aboard.

I turned back around and punched Zoro in the side of the head.

"What th- What was that for?" he said as blood started trickling from his left earlobe.

"To remind you that I'm not going to beat you with swords," I grinned, with tears in my eyes. "I hope it scars so that you will always remember this promise from me. No matter how good of a swordsman you will get to be, I will be a better fighter!"

Zoro smirked, "Fat chance! You'll just be lucky that I will leave any of you left over! Leftover child!"

I waved as we sailed from the port.

Silvers D. Kai

11 years old

1515 AOP


	6. Journal Entry 6

Journal Entry 6-

After about six months of sailing, this book finally opened. We pillaged a couple of villages for treasure and I managed to thief a few thousand Bellis while we were out.

Today, my father took me to Dawn Island where I'm going to stay with a woman named Dadan. Father said something about not going through Garp because he wouldn't understand but that Dadan owes him huge favors so she gets to take care of his little girl.

When he took me to Dadan, she saw my weapons and immediately asked me to remove them. I gave her a cold hard glare (I had practiced over the years with Zoro) and she backed down. She then quickly cut eye contact and returned to conversation with my father.

Dadan shook her head furiously. "I can't take her. After what happened to Sabo, I still have two rambunctious boys to take care of."

"Doesn't matter," my father replied. "Do you want me to take back all that I had given you, Dadan?"

Dadan's facial expression turned 180 degrees. "O-of course not! What was I saying! Of course I can take her! She is welcome in my house as if she were my own!"

My father grinned, "That's what I thought. Is, uh, you-know-who's boy around right now? I'd like to take a look at him."

Dadan pointed to the hut behind her. "He's inside. Dragon's boy is in there too."

My father patted my back and led me along. "Kai, let's go meet some new friends," he said as he led me through the door.

I had barely stepped through when I heard Dadan mutter, "Paternal figures and blackmail…"

Inside the hut was a loud group of men surrounding a fire. Near the fire were two boys, eating hunks of meat. My father and I stepped inside and examined the room. It was in a detrimental state and needed cleaning and air-freshener. However, my training at the dojo would enable me to calmly settle down in such an area. I quite often had to clean Zoro's room after losing matches so I have experience in being in lodging in serious states of disrepair.

My father and I had been standing for a few seconds when Dadan came in and screamed, "Ace! Luffy! Get over here!"

Everybody turned to look. The smaller of the two boys cocked his head sideways confusedly as the larger boy eyed us suspiciously. After a few seconds of inspection, he grunted noncommittally, got up, and motioned for the other boy to follow suit. They both eyed my swords as they approached.

Dadan glared down at them. "Ace, Luffy, this man is an acquaintance of both of your fathers. He's brought you a new friend to play with," she said motioning in my general direction.

The taller one-Ace- glared at my father angrily. I stared back at him, hoping to make eye contact to let him know that the way he looked at my father wasn't right, but he held a tight gaze at the man.

The other one- Luffy- just outright asked, "Who are you?"

My father grinned. "Just as Dadan said, an acquaintance of your fathers'," he said as he eyed them both curiously. "You are the spitting image of your father, although you do seem to have your mother's ferocity."

Ace remained silent, just continuing his glare at my father.

"But you," Father said as he turned to Luffy, "Look nothing like your father. You in fact seem rather stretched out."

Luffy grinned. "That's because I am a Gum- Gum Man!" he exclaimed before shooting his arms out in different directions. Ace turned and glared at him before returning his gaze to my father.

I gasped. "You ate a Devil's Fruit?"

"Yup!" Luffy yelled.

"My friend ate one too! She could tell the future with hers," I told him proudly. "She really did eat one, and everything that she said came true!"

Ace turned towards me now. "Really, now? Your friend REALLY ate a Devil's Fruit? What's her name? I think I heard about someone who ate one like that," he said sarcastically.

At that I stared him in the eye. "Is that absolutely necessary? Do you think that I wouldn't know my best friend's name? What kind of a person forgets that? Especially one that holds that kind of importance in one's life, where they tell them what's going to happen in the rest of their life," I said. "You're just an immature punk! Who do you think that you are to glare at my father all night like that? Do you know where he's been? Do you know what I've been through?" I interrogated, reaching for my katana.

Ace stared me down but I held my ground. We could have glared forever if my father hadn't interrupted.

"Well, it is time for me to go. It wouldn't do if Garp found me here." Father turned to me. "Be nice to these boys," he said. "You'll see them a lot in the future."

At that he bent down, kissed me on the forehead, dropped my bag by me and left.

Luffy turned to me and cocked his head sideways. "Who are you anyways?" he asked.

I glared down at him. "Kai. Silvers D. Kai," I said as I turned on my heel and walked toward the corner Dadan was sitting at.

I heard a gasp as Ace said, "SILVERS?"

The morning came and I went to Dadan to know what to do.

"This is how things work here," Dadan started. "You can wait and get what we give you, or you can go out and get it for yourself. This applies to food, clothing, blankets, money, anything really."

I nodded as she motioned for the door as Ace and Luffy walked through. "Go with them for today and learn what you can about the landscape. Put those knives to use before one of the men hock them," she said, shooing me away.

I ran out the door behind them. "Oi! Wait up!"

Luffy turned around to look at me before Ace hit him in the back of the head to get him to face forward.

This guy's attitude was just plain irritating. I picked up a sizeable rock and weighed it in my hand.

"I said," I announced as I aimed, "To wait up!"

I released the rock as it soared through the air towards the back of Ace's head.

Ace lifted his hand and swatted it out of the way right before it hit him. He turned around right as the butt of my wakizashi hit his chin.

"Thank you," I said, falling into step on the other side of Luffy.

Ace was rubbing the bottom of his chin where there was a purple mark forming. He remained silent the rest of the way down the path from the hut until we reached a dead end where a sheer cliff side stared down at us.

Ace jumped up from tree branch to tree branch as Luffy just extended his arms to the top of the cliff. I, on the other hand, tied the strings of my swords to my wrists and climbed up, stabbing the blade into the powdery sandstone that the cliff was made of. It was a lot simpler than climbing up the cliffs at Shimotsuki village so I got to the top a little bit after Ace did.

As soon as I pulled myself over, Ace shot Luffy a glance and they both took off in opposite directions, abandoning me in a clearing at the entrance to a thick forest.

Great, I thought as I headed into the forest, sheathing my katana and using my wakizashi to mark trees that I walked by. As I progressed deeper and deeper into the thicket, I heard some rustling behind me. I turned to look into the yellow eyes of a tiger, crouching down, preparing to pounce. I readied my hand to my katana and waited.

It seemed like hours had passed as we waited for the other to make a move. I was getting tired so I pretended to move my hand away from my hilt as she pounced toward me. I unleashed my katana at full force and the feline took a direct slash to the heart. She fell to the ground, lifeless. What did Zoro call this move? No, it wasn't quite the same as the Tora Gari, but the symbolism was there. Now that he wasn't here to tease me, I rather miss the guy.

I heard more rustling coming from the place that the tiger had emerged from and readied my blade once more. I watched as a small, striped creature came out of the ferns.

Crap, I thought, looking at the tiger cub as it mewed helplessly to its lifeless mother. I must have come through their territory and startled them.

I took off my coat and pulled out a piece of meat from my pocket. I fed it the meat and then wrapped it up in my coat before slinging it across my chest. I looked at the corpse on the ground, and remembering Dadan's words, heaved it onto my back.

I'm not going to bother looking for those two lunatics now, I thought as I headed back towards the cliff.

As I approached the hut with my tigers in tow, I saw Dadan scolding the two punks that had abandoned me in the forest. That's when Ace saw me, pointed at me, and then did a double take as he saw what I had on my back.

"What the- What were you doing in the forest?" Ace asked as he pulled the tiger off of my back.

"Protecting myself," I said as I headed into the hut with the cub.

"Excuse me young lady, but what do you have there?" Dadan inquired, pulling me over.

"A tiger cub." I turned back and started heading for the door.

"You should already understand that anything that goes through that door that can't fight for itself is fair game right? You can't bring it in here. There isn't enough food," Dadan commanded.

"She."

"What?"

"This cub," I pointed at my bundle," Is a female, like you and me. And I'm going to take care of her and none of you will touch her or I'll attack you." I was now addressing the entire crowd that had gathered. "Like I did with that tiger over there."

They all looked at the pelt that Luffy and Ace had taken to cleaning and skinning. Then they took a step back.

"I'm going to raise her until I can send her back into the wild. Don't you guys dare try anything with her or I will rip you a new one."

I then proceeded to turn on my heel and head out for the main road.

I could hear Ace and Luffy laughing in the background.

Today, I have long, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, some dirty phalanges, and the tell-tale scar above my left eye. I also have a scratch across my chest from when Toraka got restless.

Silvers D. Kai

12 years old

1516 AOP


	7. Journal Entry 7

Journal Entry 7-

Today was really weird.

I have lived at Dadan's house for about a month now. Tensions have been high between me and Ace for a long time and a scrap was long due. As soon as we stepped outside to duke it out, I threw down my swords and Ace pushed me over. But as soon as he touched me, this shock ran through my body, like every nerve had been set off in my body. Ace seemed to have had this happen to him too, and he had this really weird look on his face.

"What the heck was that?" I cried.

No response.

"Umm, hello?" I looked at Ace. He hadn't moved an inch since we first made contact. I looked around.

Everything seemed to be frozen in place, from the birds in the sky to the spider I was about to step on.

I looked back to Ace and poked him. I moved his arm behind his back with ease. I bent his pinky backwards and it stayed in place. I stuck his upper lip up his nose, wrapped his ankle around his other leg and then stared at the human sculpture.

I then walked down from the hut to Fuuscha Village where everything was frozen, to the shore where the tide was just paused. I wandered around the entire island until I got bored and returned to where I was. I looked back to Ace and sighed, wishing time would restart again.

As soon as that breath went out, Ace yelped and fell over, tripping over the feet which I had so strategically placed.

As soon as he got back up, he looked at me and ran at me again, almost as if nothing happened. That's when I thought that it would be nice for time to stop again.

And it did.

And that was the first victory in a never ending string of fights.

Silvers D. Kai

12 years old

1516 AOP


	8. Journal Entry 8

Journal Entry 8-

It's been about three years since the last time I could write in this thing. The last time I wrote, I had just discovered that I could pause time. Now I know that I can fast forward everything or rewind it all. I can also just focus it on one object and return it back to its original beauty or age it well. I can also travel in time, but I won't dare go into the future. The present is tough enough.

After I found out about my… ability I went to see Doctor like he said I should. He was on the island for a day and he gave me an envelope to open when I turn 17. I tried to open it when I got back but the flap wouldn't budge.

Luffy has finally perfected his Gomu-Gomu pistol move and can shoot himself in so many random places that no one even really bothers trying to out-punch him. Except me and Ace of course.

Ace and I have a love hate relationship. We really love to hate each other. Quite often we pull Luffy in so many different directions that it's even difficult for him as a rubber man to bend to our wishes. Ace has gone and started dressing ridiculously, going shirtless and wearing a ridiculous hat with smilies on the top.

I, on the other hand, have to keep a conservative outfit on at all times. I generally wear a pair of black shorts and tie them together with a piece of rope. I wear a plain tank top and often go barefoot. I carry my swords on my left hip and I wear Zoro's bandana around my arm. I pretty much dress the same as I did as a kid, but now I've really filled out on both ends like my mother. It sucks. Breasts really get in the way.

Toraka has grown up well. She now lives in the forest and helps me hunt sometimes when I need her to find some good meat.

In two years, Dadan says that I can leave to find my parents. It's almost like they just planned on leaving me here forever, but I'm going to go out to sea to find my own path. Ace and Luffy always talk about wanting to be pirates but I never knew if that would be the thing for me. With our fathers being notorious pirates, it would probably be expected for all of us to live our lives at sea.

Today, I have brown hair of random lengths, brown eyes, puffy lips, dirty toes, and my prized scar above my left eye.

Hooray.

Silvers D. Kai

15 years old

1519 AOP


	9. Journal Entry 9

Journal Entry 9-

Ace has been acting really strange lately. We all know that he's going to set off soon but he's a little less excited than we would have expected from him. Every so often I'll catch him looking at me and then he'll turn away and sigh. Maybe it's because I took his ox meat earlier this week when we packed it up after dinner.

Luffy and I are seriously considering our futures now that the reality of Ace leaving is so… real. I know that I'll be leaving a year before Luffy does but I really have no idea what I'm going to do once I get out to sea. I have no real desires.

What do I want out of this life?

Silvers D. Kai

15 years old

1519 AOP


	10. Journal Entry 10

Reader Beware this chapter is a whole lot longer than the previous chapters. By like 9 times at least.

Enjoy!

* * *

Journal Entry 10-

I can't believe what happened last night.

Today is the day that Ace is supposed to leave so yesterday we had a feast to say goodbye…

_Yesterday_

The day started out relatively normal. I got out of my mat and looked around at the people that lived with us. I picked up what mess I could and threw it out, and then proceeded to raid the previous nights' extras for breakfast.

I shoved what food I could salvage into my mouth and was about to walk out the door when it swung inwards and hit me right in my stuffed mouth. I fell over, looking at the lost food that had spewed from my mouth sadly. I was still counting my losses until I heard a guffaw from above.

"Any other girl would be concerned about her personal appearance instead of dwelling on the food on the floor."

I looked up to see the smug face of Ace bent over staring at me. From this angle I could count every freckle on his face, take note of every ripple in his muscles, watch his hair delicately drape around his face.

I thought about what he said and then realized that from this angle he could see straight down my shirt and when I followed his eyes I saw that that was exactly what he was doing. My face colored.

I pulled my foot back and was about to place a well aimed kick in his crotch region when Dadan yelled, "Get out! You're making too much noise!"

I glared at Ace, picked up my blades, a piece of meat that fell to the floor and made sure that I gave his shoulder a hard shove as I walked past.

I headed to the forest to check on Toraka and to make sure that she is eating well when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw a certain man with a certain ridiculous piece of headwear following me. He was about to say something when I paused time and ran off.

Didn't he have anything better to do than bother me, I thought as I unpaused time near Toraka's den. I thought about all the times that he would randomly show up and mess with me, when he would poke fun at the things I did, when he would tell me how to do something better, when he would take over something I was doing, when he would warn me not to do something, when he would look at me after a fight…

I shook my head to get rid of that last thought. Sure, I would really miss him when he left, I always needed someone to laugh at, but I would still have Luffy. But that wasn't the feeling that I felt when I saw him this morning. I kept thinking.

What was that look he had on his face when he tried to talk to me in the forest? Thinking back, it definitely wasn't antagonistic. It was actually kind of concerned looking. It was a look that I only caught when he didn't think that I was looking.

It was a look that sent shivers down my spine, like that first time we fought, like I felt every time we exchanged fists.

It was a good feeling I got from that one glance, from every single one of the pulled punches we threw at each other.

It was a good feeling I got each time he teased me for something, told me I was wrong, showed me how to do it right.

It was a good feeling I got each time I saw him, smirking about some inside joke he shares with himself.

It was a good feeling I got each time I thought about him.

"Toraka," I said, addressing the tiger that had her head on my lap. "Am I crazy for thinking like this towards Ace? Could I actually be attracted to the punk?"

"I sure hope so," I heard behind me.

I turned around so suddenly to the face of Portgas D. Ace, so close that I could feel him breathing through his nose.

I jumped up, startling Toraka, who responded by bounding off into the brush.

"Some friend you are!" I screamed into the distance. "Abandoning me with a crazed lunatic…"

Ace grabbed my wrists and pinned me to a nearby tree, stepping on my feet slightly so I couldn't move.

"Do you really think that I'm a crazed lunatic?" he asked.

I looked him dead in the eye as we always would when we were younger, but the gaze he returned was gentle. I had to turn away.

"I need to ask you something."

Crap! I think. I can't time warp!

Ace closed his eyes for longer than a standard blink before he opened them.

"How do you feel about me?"

I looked back at him, unable to answer.

Ace looked down as his hands move from my wrists and intertwined with my fingers. He got off of my feet and then smirked.

"I don't know how you feel about me but seeing as you haven't warped away since I loosened my hold on you," he started, "you want to know how I feel about you."

"Silvers D. Kai," he started," there was a time where I hated you and all that you represented, being the daughter of that man's first mate. But when I saw you bring in that cub out of guilt for slaughtering its mother, my view of you completely changed.

"I saw how hard you worked for everything, how you always trained to get better, how you always waited until everyone else ate and then proceeded to eat the remains, how you raised that cub to be a good tiger like no one expected.

"I saw how much everything else mattered to you no matter how futile it might have been, but everything just seemed worthwhile once you succeeded."

Ace smiled then and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. He leaned in even closer until our foreheads touched.

"Uh, Ace…"

"Kai," Ace whispered. "I love you."

I gasped right before he pressed his lips to mine. His kiss was gentle and I couldn't help but fall into it. He wrapped his hands around my waist as I put my hands around his neck and pulled him closer until we reached that perfect angle.

We were like that for about fifteen seconds until my eyes shot open, realizing what was happening.

The next thing Ace knew, I was gone.

I couldn't face him. Now that I knew how he felt, my true feelings were clearer and I couldn't accept it. I wanted him to stay so badly, but I knew that it would be holding him down. But what would I have to be to him in order to have the right to tell him what he should do?

I know that I didn't love him. I had hardly gotten over not hating him so it was impossible to have fallen for him that quickly.

But I definitely did not hate him. Not him. Not his outfit or his jokes or his muscles or his attitude or his freckles. He was annoying but it was his charm.

One thing was for sure though: I won't be able to tell anything unless he stays.

I went back to Dadan's house and cleaned. Ace wasn't around; there were too many people on the island that he mattered to and needed to say goodbye to. I went down to Makino's and asked for a glass of grog. She eyed me funny but when she saw my depressed state she poured me some.

"It looks like someone is finally reciprocating poor Ace's feelings after so long," she said from over the counter.

"Huh?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Ever since you came here you were always the only thing on Ace's mind. I mean, he used to hate you, but whenever he came in here you were the only thing that he would talk about." Makino grinned and continued, "It started with simple irritation and how you couldn't do anything his way and how you were Silvers' daughter. And then it became a confused admiration of you that was also dribbled with jealousy. He didn't know why you were so simple but so complicated at the same time.

"And then it went to just talking about what I thought you would think about something. I always told him to just ask you but he always said that was a stupid idea."

"Pretty stupid," I agreed half-heartedly.

Makino kept at it, "It was only recently that he actually came to terms with his feelings for you."

I looked up at her.

"A few months ago, he came in here in a rage because of something that you told Luffy about. He downed a dozen glasses of grog before he said, 'What's wrong with me? It's just a story about her past! Why did it get me so worked up?'"

I thought about it and then remembered that a few months ago Luffy asked me about the bandana around my arm. I told him about Kuina and Zoro and my training. I didn't even think that Ace had heard, let alone that he had even cared.

"Makino," I started. "I don't think I love him."

"Of course you don't, you only discovered that you even liked him at all in about a day. You may in the future, but it just may not be time for that right now. But," Makino said solemnly, "today is his last day here, so you need to tell him what you do feel as soon as possible."

I left the bar and went to the shore to take a nap in the sunshine. I looked at the clouds approaching in the east before I fell asleep.

I woke up right after the sun set and headed back to the bar for the party. It was already filled with people, wishing Ace well; giving him things he needed and wanted.

Ace was dressed as usual, his skin giving off a pinkish tinge from overdrinking even though it was still quite early.

I walked in quietly and stood against a back wall, taking in the revelry from a distance. I watched the people associate and talk and have a jolly good time. I sat with a few people from the village that I didn't know and downed a few glasses of grog before heading out of the room into the alleyway behind.

I can't do this, I thought. I stood at the back of the building, breathing in the fresh air. I can't watch him so happy without being sent into a depression myself.

I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the ground, listening to the night sounds emanating around me, from the loud howling wind to the coyote calls, from the hooting owl to the scorpion crawling along the ground. I picked it up by the stinger and hung it upside down before throwing it over the fence.

I got back up and walked along the alley and looked up at the tall building next to the bar. Makino owned both this inn and the bar and quite often the customers were regulars at both. I saw the mysterious silhouettes against the curtains and had to turn away in order to keep my grog down. I was ready to leave when I heard an irritating voice behind me.

"Kai!" Ace cried as he saw me walking away.

I turned around, doing all in my power not to warp away and to actually do like Makino said.

"Hey! I saw you in the bar but when I was going to go up to you, you left," he said concerned. He was still a little pink in the face from the alcohol. Or maybe from me.

"What's it matter if I'm gone? You're the man of the hour," I pointed out.

Ace didn't laugh so apparently he had sobered up in the night air. "Luffy made a mess in there so the party is over. Most of my stuff is in the inn right now anyway so I was going to go there."

I was a little disappointed. "You're staying in the inn tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ace agreed. "Dadan kicked me out for choosing to become a pirate. I haven't been there for a week or so now. I only visit at night and come in the morning to…"

Ace stopped, blushing.

"To what?" I asked.

Ace looked me in the eye. "To make sure that you went to bed safely and that nothing happened to you during the night."

I looked down, blushing.

"Ka-" Ace began before a blaring alarm sound went off.

"Attention. Please head indoors. There is an unexpected rainstorm heading this direction. Very dangerous winds are expected so please remain indoors until the storm abates. Thank you."

I looked at Ace. I'd never get to tell him now. I looked down and started heading out the alley when Ace took my arm and pulled me into the inn. He ran me up the stairs and into the top room where he opened the door and shoved me inside a clean room.

I was almost infuriated when I saw the rain pouring outside of the room window. I walked over and watched hypnotized. I stood like that for a while when I felt muscular arms wrap around my shoulders.

"A-ace…"

"I need you Kai," Ace said, nestling his face in my neck, kissing it every so often. "Do you need me?"

One of Ace's hands pulled at the knot around my waist, dropping my blades to the ground. His other went up my tank top, feeling my hips and waist.

I grabbed both of his hands and turned around.

"Yes."

This morning, Ace held my hand as we walked down to the pier.

It was very awkward. For me at least.

Every so often, Ace would look down at me and grin. It made me cringe on the inside, but I smiled back anyways.

When we reached the dock, Ace turned toward me and grinned.

"Well, I'm going now," he said sadly.

"Yeah…" I looked down, letting go of his hand.

Ace's smile fell. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It's about last night, isn't it?" he asked. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you into something like that. But Kai-" He paused.

I looked back up.

"Kai, I love you," he pleaded, looking into my eyes. "I couldn't leave without you understanding that. Can't you see that?"

"I-I see," I said. "But I don't know if I reciprocate."

Ace's gaze dropped. "You… You don't…"

"It's not that I don't like you," I said quickly. "I see now that I really care for you. That I have these feelings for you that I hadn't even realized could have existed. But now that you're leaving, how can I ever really know if what I feel is love if you aren't here?"

"Then come with me!" he cried, grabbing my arm. "Come with me and I'll sail with you forever! I'll sail with you to the ends of the earth! To the end of time! Just come and be with me."

I looked at him, square in the eye. "Ace. You say until the end of time?" I asked. "I am time. I can't inhibit your dream when I don't even know who I am, why I am, and what I'm supposed to be. How can I love someone when I don't know who the person is that loves them? How can I give myself to someone if I don't know what it is I'm giving them? I don't want to put you in this dilemma."

Ace hugged me. "Kai-"

"I'm sorry, Ace," I said, wrapping my arms around him, "for not being able to come, for not being able to be there for you, and for not realizing beforehand how much you matter to me. But I only had one day. I can't make a decision like this."

Ace held me tighter as I looked up at him.

"Goodbye Ace," I said sadly. "Maybe we'll meet in the future on the seas. Maybe then I'll be ready."

"I sure hope so," he said as he leaned in, kissing me.

We were like that for a few seconds when we both heard a loud cry.

"Aaaaaaaaaaace!"

We quickly separated as Luffy sprinted down the dock.

"Oh, good! You didn't leave yet!" he said. Then he turned toward me. "Hey, you're already here, Kai? Where were you last night?"

I blushed as I whispered, "Out," but he didn't even hear me, he was so busy talking to Ace.

After awhile, Ace looked at both of us.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go," he said, holding his hat.

Luffy just grinned. "That's okay! Kai and I'll see you in the ocean someday! Just you wait and see!"

Ace and I turned to each other, and then looked at Luffy and grinned. Luffy put his left fist out.

"Let's all promise to see each other out on the high seas!" he said.

Ace put his fist in the center. "Promise."

They looked at me, waiting. I looked at my hand and slowly made it into a fist.

"Promise," I said as my fist joined theirs.

Today, I have dark brown hair, big, swollen, dark brown eyes, a cut over my left eyebrow, a journal attached to my wrist, a memorial bandana around my arm, and a promise on my left fist.

Silvers D. Kai

15 years old

1519 AOP


	11. Journal Entry 11

Journal Entry 11-

It's been two years since my last entry, it's been two years since Ace left, and it's been two years since the promise that I made to meet him and Luffy on the ocean. But today is also the day that I got to open the letter that Doc left for me. And boy did it really set my mind reeling.

I was walking down to the pier where my boat was waiting early this morning before anybody could come down to see me and opened the envelope. When I touched it, it opened like this journal does. I slowly pulled out the letter inside.

_Dear Kai, _it said.

_If you're reading this, this means that you are ready to head out to sea. Knowing you, you probably don't know what you're going to do when you finally set sail._

They sure got that right.

_Your mother and I have made plenty of decisions for you in the past and they turned out rather bad to say the least. You should probably know by now that your mother and I had promised you off to two different people and that was why we left you in the care of first Koshiro-san and then Dadan. What did you think of them? In the end I guess that it really is your decision which one you want. Or you might not even want either of them. We just wanted to give you good choices so that your future is safe and assured. And you need a good partner for your future. Why? You were born for a higher purpose._

_ You know that the crew of the Pirate King learned the truth about the polyglyphs. When we found them, it revealed that we were the first to begin a ritual that was meant to last for eternity. It said that the readers would procreate and give rise to a generation that would never pass, a generation born to protect the polyglyphs and their secrets._

Was this going where I think it was going because if it was…

_ Kai, the crew of the Pirate King were those readers, and our offspring are the ones meant to protect the secrets that the polyglyphs hold-_

Damn. And now comes the part that explains why this involves me …

_ -and you are the one that is going to round them up._

Right there. My path is chosen for me- again- right there.

_Kai, _(Did they seriously have to start every sentence with my first name?) _get Sophia and Ace and gather up all the children of the crew before the next Pirate King arises. If those polyglyphs aren't protected before the next Age of Pirates, the world will be left in turmoil. The whole balance of the future rests on your shoulders, my daughter._

_ Your father,_

_ Silvers Rayleigh_

_PS. Remember that you have family in VERY high places if you ever need to get away with anything. But I wouldn't suggest trying to use your mother's name. Just don't._

_PPS. Tear out a page of your journal and give it to Ace when you see him. It's just a good idea._

_PPPS. The list of surviving crew members is on the back of this letter if you haven't noticed._

I flipped over the letter and sighed at all the random names that I've never recognized before and the random places I have never heard of.

Between my parents admitting that they control my life to them also admitting that they want to control the rest of it, I could hardly wrap my mind around the context of this letter.

Did my parents seriously set up my life so that I would have no other option but to listen to them? Because according to them I had absolutely nothing planned for the rest of my life.

Unfortunately, I think that they're right. And seeing as I had no idea what I was going to do when I set out to sea, I might as well try.

Because when it comes to my parents, I'm nothing if not obedient.

Today, I have shoulder length brown hair, dark brown eyes, a scar over my left eyebrow, a journal attached to my wrist, Zoro's old bandana, and an hourglass tattoo on my left hand that I finished last night. It's pretty badass for a home job if you ask me.

Silvers D. Kai

17 years old

1521 AOP


	12. Journal Entry 12

Journal Entry 12-

It's been two months since I've left Fuchsia Island. Yesterday I went to pick up Sophia from the deserted island that her and Doctor have been hiding on for the past ten years. It was an interesting exchange when she saw my coble.

"So where'd you get the boat?" Sophia asked.

"Why do you even need to ask?" I said as I hauled the anchor aboard.

"Because it's always a lot more interesting to hear it from the person who experienced it instead of seeing it happening two weeks before it occurs," she said as we set sail, waving goodbye to Doctor.

"Well, I was shopping for fish from this cute guy on a boat," I told her. "His name was Hudson Faraday."

"Ooh," Sophia cooed jokingly, "Were you supposed to be that days catch?"

"I guess so, because he invited me aboard this coble and brought me inside the cabin. Then he heard an explosion that resulted from the marines who had finally found me after I kicked the captain and had proceeded to attack his stand," I continued.

"What did he do then?" she egged on.

"Well, he reassured me, 'Babe, don't worry, I'll have this all under control,' and went outside and beat up the Marines that were attacking," I told her proudly.

"What were you doing while this was happening?" Sophia asked, as if she didn't already know.

I sighed, recalling the moment. "I untied this boat, and took it to come and pick you up."

"Wow, that must have been something," Sophia cackled, dropping the act.

"But he really was cute," I admitted. "He also beat up all of the Marines by himself. I also found this in his cabin."

I handed Sophia the rolled up piece of paper as her eyes widened.

"He had a map to the Grand Line?" she exclaimed, unrolling it.

"And a Log Post," I said pointing to my left wrist. "And some really delicious preserved Sea King."

"I know! It was delicious," she said picking a bone out of her teeth.

We had a moment of silence as we laughed internally at the conversation until our eyes met and we burst out laughing.

After ten years of separation, in spite of all of the physical, mental, and emotional changes, to each other, we remained the exact same.

Except that now we were a Doctor and a Captain aboard a tiny boat and heading for the Grand Line.

Silvers D. Kai

17 years old

1521 AOP


	13. Journal Entry 13

Journal Entry 13-

Sophia and I have just departed from Rogue Town. We stood and observed the platform where the most inspirational man had been executed.

"It's really interesting, seeing that this is the place that started our little expedition," Sophia said after a rather awkward silence of staring at the wooden platform.

"Loads of pirates must come around and pay homage to this place," I said, thoughtful. "This place is what started it all."

"Hey Kai," Sophia said, turning to me.

"What?"

"Are we pirates?"

I thought for a minute. "Well, we stole a boat."

"Yeah."

"And our fathers were the first mate and the doctor of the Pirate King's crew."

"True."

"And we're planning on recruiting a gang of people who are the children of people whose heads are wanted without bodies."

We looked at each other, contemplating the facts, until we arrived at the same conclusion.

"Nah!" we said as we went to stock up on supplies. That's when I heard two shots to the sky, the signal sign for a chase.

"Um, Sophia," I said not turning around as heavy footfalls approached, "Don't turn around, but can you tell me what's going to happen soon?"

Sophia closed her eyes, for a few seconds, before they shot open and looked me in the eye. "What did you do this time?" She cried, breaking into a run.

"I don't know! They're just chasing after me again like last time for no apparent reason! Can you tell me why?" I asked.

"No, they're already chasing us! I can't figure out what happened in the past!" she complained.

"Well then," I said reaching for the katana at my shoulder, "this is gonna turn into a hostage situation."

"No, Kai!" Sophia cried out pleading. "Don't do anything stu-"

"Too late! Should've told me earlier!" I cried, falling back, running directly toward our pursuers.

"KAI!" I heard Sophia cry from behind me as she headed for the docks.

"I'll catch up to you in a minute!" I said, eyeing our pursuers for the one in charge. And there he was, with a bandage over his chin and everything. I could read his lips as he cried out "Get her!"

That's when I jumped, pausing time, wrapped my legs around the captains neck, grabbed onto a nearby balcony railing and flipped us onto it, out of site of the rest of them as they ran past when I unpaused time. Before he could escape I put my blade to his neck.

"So Mr. Captain, sir," I enunciated clearly, "Can you explain to me why you are chasing me?"

"My name is Captain Edward Wilkins and you will address me as such!" he spluttered into my ear.

"Well, Captain Wilkins, please explain why before your head falls to the bottom of this building," I threatened, putting as little ice in my voice as possible.

"You mean you don't know? Even after all the work that you've done and traitorous work that you've dealt?" he caved as he began rummaging in his pockets.

"If you pull out a gun I will slit your throat and be gone before you know it," I threatened again as he pulled a worn sheet of paper from his pocket, handing it to me.

I looked at the face on the bounty. Big brown eyes, long brown hair, full pouty lips. Yep it looked like me, but…

"That's not me," I said, stuffing it back into his pocket.

"Whattaya mean that's not you? It looks just like you!" He wailed, irritated at my bluntness.

"I am 17 years old," I stated, as blunt as last time. "When was the original bounty posted?"

"1503 AOP…" the Marine mulled over in his mind.

"If I'm 17 and this was from 18 years ago, then it would be IMPOSSIBLE for that photo to have been taken of me," I lied since it was completely possible for that to have been me, even though I had solid proof that it wasn't.

"Look at the scar across her lips, I don't have it," I pointed out, removing my katana from his neck. As he pulled a gun from his hip, I paused time and headed toward the tiny boat that Sophia and I were using.

I unfroze time as we weighed anchor and headed out.

Sophia glared at me. "Did you get what you wanted to know?" she snarled.

I shrugged. "It was all a misunderstanding. They had an old bounty and they thought it was me in the photo," I murmured as I glanced at the map to Reverse Mountain.

"It coulda been you," Sophia reminded me, her irritation abated.

"But it wasn't," I repeated.

"You mom?" she asked knowingly, foreseeing my response.

I nodded. "She's worth a whole lot more than I would have expected her to."

"How much?"

"400 million beli."

Sophia whistled. "Wow. Do you think I could turn you in and then jump this joint?"

"Have fun trying. Only you know what's gonna happen if you try," I responded, pulling some grog out of our trunk.

"That's what she gets for being a turncoat ex-Marine and running off with one of the most wanted men in the world," Sophia stated, taking a swig from her bottle.

"A Vice-Admiral, too," I said, tossing my empty bottle over the edge. "So do I seriously look that much like her?"

"Dunno, don't care. So who're we getting first?" She said, tossing me another bottle.

"This dude named Crocus right at Reverse Mountain. I think you guys are related," I said as I adjusted our course.

"Yep. Dad hasn't heard from him since before I was born so I dunno if he has a kid," Sophia said.

"So let's go and see."

Today, I have medium-ish length brown hair, brown eyes, a scar over my eyebrow and NOT across my lips, and a thrashing headache as a result of taking a nap after binge drinking with Sophia.


	14. Journal Entry 14

Okay so this is the first time that I've actually managed to post one of these notes so yay!

Thanks to you guys who actually posted reviews. Hearts for all of you!

I hope that this covers them all but I don't own One Piece, Crocus, or Laboon.

But Kai, Sophia, and Hudson are all grown from my mind.

* * *

Journal Entry 14-

Sophia and I have finally crossed the Red Line at Reverse Mountain to look into our first victim: Crocus.

"So, how do you know this guy?" I asked Sophia again, wondering why we took our tiny boat on this ridiculous trip.

"He's my dad's oldest cousin," Sophia said, sighing as the man was yelling at her for being stupid enough to take such a tiny boat onto the Grand Line. He couldn't tell that we weren't paying attention. "Dad says that when he diagnosed the Captain, he was the best man to look after him since he had to go and take care of my mom since she was about to give birth to my older brother. He looked after the sick child until he died and by that time, Roger had been executed and I had been born soon after that."

"Interesting," I had drawled, uninterested, when I noticed that Crocus was yelling into Laboon's mouth.

"What is he doing-" Sophia started when her jaw dropped. I followed her vision to see what she was gaping at.

From behind one of Laboon's teeth emerged a tanned young man with bright, red hair and perfectly sculpted arms. As he approached his green eyes twinkled and I-

"Oh crap. Hide me. Hide me Sophia, NOW!" I cried out.

"Why would you want to hide, the guy is gorgeous!" She whispered as I cowered behind a rock.

He walked up to Crocus who was kicking our boat with a passion.

"Hey Dad, how did you find my boat?"

"I see what you mean now," Sophia whispered back as Crocus shot us a glance. "Do something about it Kai."

"What?" I whispered, wind whistling behind me. "No! What can I do if I go back in time? All I'd be able to do is get rid of the boat, get rid of the whale, or get rid of him!"

"Excuse me," I heard from behind. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"No I don't think so!" I said without turning around. "You don't know me at all!"

"Oh, but I think that I do," he said, grabbing me by my left wrist and turning me around in a manner where I could count all the freckles across his face. "I would like to thank you for returning my boat. And my Log Post."

"Umm… your welcome," I said as he unsnapped it from my wrist.

"Hudson, bring my niece and Rayleigh's daughter into Laboon," Crocus cried out. Hudson then proceeded to pick up both of us and toss us onto each of his shoulders.

Sophia glared at me (which she has done on a regular basis) and mouthed "Why didn't you do something?"

I responded with an apparent "Because he's hot."

As Hudson dumped Sophia and me in a couch, Crocus sat down across from us and crossed his legs.

"So are you here for the reason that I think you are here?" he asked me.

I shrugged and turned to Sophia. "She does."

Sophia sighed and nodded. "Do you mind telling us about-?"

"Hudson is 18 years old. His mother died seven years ago, and he became a fisherman at age 14. Now he is helping around the whale and in his free time he na-"

"You know I'm sitting right next to you. I can tell my own life story Croak," Hudson stated from the seat he was lounging in, pulling a shirt over his original wifebeater. "I navigate as a hobby. I write out ideal map routes and sell them to fisherman, merchants, and traveling doctors in all of the Blues since I'm right on the corner of all of them. Do you guys have a navigator? Or a boat, seeing as you stole mine."

"No, but now they do."

We all turned to look at the aging man that had spoken.

"But, Croak-"

"Hudson, these young women are headed out to the Grand Line on their own. Are you seriously going to let them go by themselves to have their throats ripped out?"

"I take offense to that statement!" I cried out before Sophia could keep my mouth shut. "I've trained extensively in swordsmanship and lived with mountain thieves for six years. We can take the Grand Line on our own; the ability to traverse these waters runs in our blood. So don't you dare undermine our abilities to take care of ourselves."

At that point Sophia sighed as I walked out the door. "I apologize for my friend. She's cranky from eating the same thing over and over again and then she found the dextroamphetamine for her attention span but tossed it overboard. Sorry, but-"

I walked away, not catching the rest of her confession to my problem. I had a boat to steal again. I walked down to the dock and hoped that Sophia could see my plan and hurry her butt down here so would could make off real quick like.

It was really cold and windy outside as I made my way down to the dock. It was really warm earlier, but it was still really windy all throughout the day.

As I untied the boat and jumped in, I headed down to the cabin to replenish the food supplies when an open window caught my eye. I walked over and closed it, remembering the repairs that we needed to make at the next island.

"So you were planning on taking my boat again."

I jumped, turning towards the guy lounging across a sack of bait.

I looked out the window towards the whale we were sitting in. "Wait, weren't you just-?"

I looked back to the vacant sack of potatoes.

"I have my ways," I heard from behind me.

I drew my sword, trying to slice through the man standing behind me, but-

"Don't worry it won't hurt me," he said, standing in front of me.

"How did you do that?" I asked, incredibly bewildered. I stepped forward and poked at him with my katana.

It went right through.

"Woah."

"Here's a hint," he said. "I can't swim."

"Oh that makes things a lot easier," I smirked. He made a weird face as I paused time, reaching for a potato sack and dumping it out. I shoved it over his head and picked him up, over my shoulder like he did before with me and bringing him up on deck.

"And overboard you go!" I said as I threw the sack over the edge of the coble. I unfroze time so that I could watch him drown. I sat at the edge, watching the bubbles become fewer and fewer.

Where was that stupid seer? Couldn't she see that I was waiting for us to take off?

Suddenly, I heard a splash, as Crocus emerged from the water, holding the sack like a mermaid he had rescued from a seaking.

I gasped as I heard the footsteps of Sophia's boots on the deck.

"You told!" I accused her.

"Yeah! Of course I'd tell! I'm not going to let you toss my cousin overboard and leave him to drown! We need a navigator and we need this boat!" She started preparing to jump into another lecture when I heard a cough from the potato sack.

"Well, that was a fine and dandy swim," Hudson said, removing the sack from over his head. He walked over to me. "And an interesting trick. Can you swim?"

I smirked. "Actually, I can. I'm not a landloving hammer like you two. Are you going to let me take your boat or not?"

Crocus shot Hudson a look. "I don't care what my Pops has to say, but I need someone to get the deep sea fish. That's where the big money is. My latest partner just got eaten by a sea king, and I don't mind having a chick go and dive for my fish, if you know what I mean," he winked.

"You're lewd."

"And you need a boat. No matter how small it is, it's the only boat on this island and you aren't going anywhere without me. There's my offer, take it or leave it," Hudson said, taking the last word.

I looked at Sophia, who was nodding at me furiously.

I sighed. "Fine. But I'm still Captain!"

"I don't care about those titles so go ahead, if it means that much to you," Hudson said, dumping a duffel bag into the cabin.

"When did you go and get that?" I asked.

"Just now. Let's go then if your mission is that important to you," he said, heading towards the wheel to take over steering.

Sophia thanked Crocus for his hospitality before joining her distant cousin.

I headed down to the cabin to nurse a serious headache and to prevent myself from pushing my two crewmates off the edge of the boat. As I lay on a potato sack I spied the duffel bag that Hudson threw in and decided to look inside. I pulled out a small chest hoping to find some money or jewels or something that I could use as money.

Instead, was a weird, brown fruit with one bite taken out of it.

"It tasted funny so I didn't finish it."

"Could you stop randomly appearing behind me and talking out of nowhere?" I cried out, flustered. "And who's steering this boat?"

"Sorry, it's just fun to freak out girls," he said, taking the fruit out of my hands and placing it back in the chest, pulling a key out of his shorts and locking it. "I couldn't just leave it there because then someone might have gotten their hands on it, killed me, and then eaten it. So I keep it with me."

"You just keep on getting weirder and weirder," I admitted, slightly creeped out.

"Says the girl who can pause time without having had to eat a Devil Fruit," he retorted.

"Touche."

"Have you heard of the Zabu Zabu no Mi?" he asked, seemingly off topic.

"The water devil fruit? Isn't that kind of paradoxical and self-contradictory?" I asked, scooting away since he sat down next to me.

"I know, but I think that I found it," he said, pulling out a map. "And it's location is right here, in this map. And I think that we should find it."

"And why should we do that?" I inquired, trying to find his drive.

"Because if someone else does, who knows what would happen?" he said, standing up and pacing the room.

"What would happen if we found it?"

"We'd protect it," he said, rummaging through the duffel that he had picked up. "Do you see this book? This book is filled with the discovered varieties of Devil Fruit that we know exist. I want to find all of them, and fill this book with all the knowledge about these fruit as I can possibly find. And I want to start with the mythical Zabu Zabu no Mi."

"Interesting," I sighed, closing my eyes, hoping that he would take the hint that I was trying to fall asleep.

He sighed and tousled my hair. "I'm going up to steer."

I sighed again, covering my face with an empty potato sack, mulling over things the way that people do when they're about to fall asleep.

Yet again, I meet a guy who is so driven to do his own thing, and I, at 17, still listen to my parents.

Will I ever pick my own life choices?

Today, I look the exact same as all the other entries, except that now I have a recurring throbbing headache.

Silvers D. Kai

17 years old

1521 AOP

* * *

Teehee yay. School starts soon so you can expect more chapters on a more regular basis instead of the erratic manner in which I post. I'm going to be going through my chapters and editing them too.

I'm also going to be needing ideas for some more characters so if you have an idea for a member of Roger's crew and/or their kid I'd be happy to hear your thoughts!

Thanks for reading! xD


	15. Journal Entry 15

Hiya!

Actually posting again. Hooray for all of you that read this far! Anyways DISCLAIMER i do not own one piece at all or any of Oda's characters. I just own Kai, Sophia, Hudson, and Daniel.

Please post a review. It would really help me to actually stay on track when writing these.

And feel free to come up with ideas for characters and islands for eternal posts. That would really help since I'm braindead half of the time.

Enjoy!

* * *

Journal Entry 15-

Today, we arrived at Cactus Island to restock and refuel.

"Kai get these supplies and then go with Hudson so that he can fit you up with diving gear," Sophia said, waving us away as she handed us a notepad. "And leave your blades with me. We don't want another incident."

I looked pleadingly at my best friend, giving up and tossing them to her since her glare never fell.

I followed Hudson, sighing, and looked at the small, empty town with one bar, one mercantile, and a few, various shops.

"Do they seriously have diving gear here?" I questioned, skeptical.

"After six months on this tiny little dinghy I would have thought that you would know something about improvising," Hudson smirked as he walked towards a bar.

I sighed and followed him as he walked through the swinging doors. He approached the bartender and tapped the bar's surface lightly.

"Excuse me, sir," he called out.

The bartender picked up a stein and began wiping out the inside.

"Excuse me," he called out again, clearly getting frustrated.

The bartender picked up a different glass and started wiping it out.

"Excuse me!" Hudson cried out slamming a fist to the bar, clearly pissed off.

The bartender looked at the dent in the bar and slowly looked up to Hudson's face.

Hudson sighed, "Finally. Hey can I get a glass jar and a-"

The bartender looked back down at his glass, moving the frames on his face back up his bridge.

Hudson's jaw dropped as he stared at the young man with the spectacles in front of him. His hands balled into fists.

"Hud, stop," I said, holding him back. "I think he's deaf."

I pulled out the notepad with our supplies on it and tore off the first page, shoving it in my pocket. I reached over the bar, tapped his shoulder, and wrote:

_Can you help us get some things that we need?_

He smiled at me and nodded. Hudson snatched the notepad from me, scribbling down the names of countless items that a bar had that I had no idea had anything to do with diving and fishing as the bartender nodded knowingly. He handed the pad to the bartender who went to the back.

"So why are we getting this stuff from a bar and not the mercantile across the way?" I asked.

"Didn't you see? It wasn't opened," he whispered.

I looked behind us out the door towards the store.

"What're you talking about? It's bustling!" I said, seeing the doors swing open from the mercantile.

"Turn around, Kai! Don't look that way!" Hudson whispered as the people who left the mercantile walked into the bar.

I turned around, but not before the men who walked in spotted me and took a spot next to Hudson and I.

"So Tragic, you got yourself a female customer now?" they called out to the bartender who came out from the back, carrying loads of crap in his arms. The bartender glared at the men who came in, placing our items on the counter.

"Tragic?" me and Hudson asked, looking at each other.

"Yeah, sweet cakes, because he got such a tragic life having to work here in this dump," one of the men, a tall, skinny bean pole, explained, making me irritated. "Ain't no one gonna wanna come to Tragic here's bar. A year ago a superior of ours came here and, uh, sharpened up Tragic's life if you know what I mean."

"No," I said, fingers twitching, wishing that I had my swords with me so I could cut him up good. "I can't say that I do."

"Hey, Tragic, can you tell the lady what happened to you?" the other man, a short, red-faced man spat out.

"He can't hear you," I spat back at him.

"Oh he can hear just fine, but he'll pretend he's deaf so that he doesn't have to respond," the beanpole chuckled, scooting closer to me. "He could hear just fine that day a year ago, when she screamed."

The bartender's eyes widened as he clenched the apron on his chest. His eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah, he couldn't do anything about it as she lay there, screaming, a victim of her own choices, so we put her out of her misery, and helped out her little boyfriend so that his next girl wouldn't have to hear him scream like that," the short one snorted, "I mean like he'd ever get another one. But if he did, we'd feel bad if he screamed like that.

"So we cut out his tongue and vocal chords, right before we shot the girl."

Before either Hudson or I could react, the bartender had pulled a pistol out from behind the counter and shot both of them in their right shoulders. That's when he gestured to the back of the bar.

"I think that he wants us to follow him," I whispered to Hudson, who was already gathering up all the crap that he had acquired and hopping over the bar. I followed them out the back door and into a short alleyway where the bartender pushed over a shed to reveal an opening in the hillside. He stepped in followed directly by Hudson.

I was still a little startled by the appearance of the cave. "Um, where did that come-"

"Did you hear those gunshots?"

"It was the bartender and those people in there!"

"There they are!"

"Behind the building!"

"Okay, never mind. Let's go," I said, quickly stepping in and replacing the shed which was surprisingly light.

We waited by the entrance as we heard our pursuers run past. I was going to peak my head out to see if the coast was clear when Hudson tapped my shoulder, turning my attention to the rear of the cave where the bartender was pushing at the rock wall.

I was about to tell him that it wasn't going to budge when- lo and behold! - the rock swung open to reveal a staircase leading downwards. Hudson and I followed him through the dark tunnel as we were led up, down and around until we reached a dead end.

"Um, I know that you can't respond," Hudson started, "But aren't we kind of stuck now?"

The bartender shook his head and, in spite of the darkness, I could tell that he was rolling his eyes.

"So then how are we-?"

That's when the bartender swung his fist into the wall, shattering it into rubble and revealing a doorway, opening up into sunlight.

We exited the cave and stepped out into a valley overlooking an inlet of water. Galleons were stationed below us, a jolly roger of a skull with swords and purple wings flapping in the wind at the top of each.

An excited smile came to my face.

"Hey Hud," I said, calling his attention. "How much does your coble matter to you?"

"A lot seeing as it's my only boat," he replied, wondering why I would ask such a thing.

"Well, if you were to have, say, a larger boat, like a galleon, would you be willing to leave it behind?" I asked, hoping that he caught my drift.

He did. "Let's look through them first and see which one is best suited for us."

"Alrighty, then," I said as I paused time, going down to the docks to allow us a safe and clean open house.

"Did you do it already?" Hudson asked me as I reanimated him and the bartender.

"Yep. Feel free to go and take a look. Although I do believe that you would like the third one from the left. It has a dock system that would probably fit your little boat and a fish tank," I said knowing what I was talking about.

The bartender looked at us questioningly as Hudson gave him a reassuring grin.

"Don't worry. With this one around," he said pointing at me, "you can get away with almost everything. So to what extent did you clean up the boats?"

"The only extent necessary: kicking out the former residents," I replied. "They are currently falling off of the boat."

"Ah," was Hudson's laconic reply as we saw the bartender eyeing a bird stuck in midflap.

In about an hour Kai-time, we had searched through all of the boats and pillaged all but the one that we were taking, scavenging all of the things that we would find useful in our journey.

"What did I tell you, Hudson?" I said, picking up an eternal post and real diving gear. "Isn't this boat great? I mean, now I won't have to wear whatever weird contraption that you were going to make for me from the bar."

The bartender was going through the goods we picked up when Hudson tossed something his way. The bartender caught the flying projectile and looked at it.

"It's a whiteboard. That way you can communicate with us," he said, tossing him a pen.

The bartender opened the pen, looked at the whiteboard, and then at us, a questioning look on his face.

"You can start by telling us your name," Hudson said, sorting the food from the rest. "The only thing we have to go by is that nickname that the guys from Baroque Works gave you. We aren't going to call you Tragic or bartender."

"I was going to call him Mr. Superbartenderma- wait how did you know who those guys were?" I asked Hudson, but he just shook his head.

"Your name."

We both watched as he etched his name out on the board in neat, legible handwriting.

Daniel Ferrone, it read across the board.

"Daniel…" I said, replaying the name in my brain so that I didn't forget it. "Want to join our crew?"

He looked up, slightly startled, as he shook his head.

"Huh," I said as I watched him scribble across the board furiously. Within three seconds, in the same neat, legible handwriting he had written:

Thank you for your kindness but I must decline. I have to watch over this town since there is no longer anyone else too. I apologize but I made a promise to someone important to me that this town wouldn't be taken over, but it appears that I have failed over the past year. I need to stay here to make good on my promise even though they're after me now. But thank you again.

He got up as if to leave when Hudson appeared right behind him.

"Do you really think that she would have wanted you to stay behind and get killed?" he asked.

Daniel shook his head lifting the whiteboard again.

'Please move. I don't want to have to make you move by force.'

"I don't either," Hudson responded, in spite of getting into position.

I sighed, moving up to both of them and freezing all but the heads of their bodies.

"I don't care what your past says or what you are planning on doing but I am not going to let the guy who just saved our butts go back to where he just might get killed," I said, since I currently had control of the situation.

I turned to Daniel. "Daniel, I want to prove to you that it's not worth staying here. Do you think that she died to allow you to go back and get yourself killed? I'm not going to let you just walk off. At least let's see your options.

"I have someone that you need to meet."

I unfurled the sails as Hudson filled them with wind, propelling us to the mouth of the inlet and towards the coble where Sophia sat frozen.

"So the wind Devil Fruit. Interesting," I said, steering the boat as we moved along.

"You know, I actually told you and Sophia a couple of times but I don't think that you were listening to me," he said.

"Sorry, I can't help it if I was born with ADD. With all the time that I have I can afford to not pay attention. Sometimes," I said, keeping an eye on the bartender that we had to tie up.

Daniel had an irritated look on his face and he kept glaring at me. It was irritating so I turned his head around and froze him.

"There's the boat right there!" Hudson cried out excitedly, sending out a larger burst of wind.

When we finally reached the coble, I unfroze Sophia and informed her of the situation as Hudson got the boat into the loading dock at the bottom of the galleon.

"You were supposed to go with her to keep her out of trouble!" she cried out hitting Hudson.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that this was gonna happen!" Hudson cried out.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Sophia cried out. I was going to ask how she knew that but there were more important things to do.

"So just tell him what his options are and that the best one is to come with us, okay?" I told Sophia as I brought her to the room that we dumped him in.

"Okay, but I don't feel comfortable telling him a lie," she said in front of the door.

"Are you saying that leaving him to die here is the best option?" I asked.

"No. But coming on the journey with us isn't," she stated, reaching for the door handle. "He won't die for a while but it's going to be a… rough journey."

I sighed. "Whatever," I said going over and unfreezing him. "Just do your thing, I'll be waiting outside."

It was quiet in front of the room for a while until I heard Sophia speak. The doors were soundproofed really well but this one was kind of broken so I could hear murmuring when Sophia was telling Daniel what was going on. There was no response from Daniel for apparent reasons so I waited to hear what Sophia had to say next.

And waited.

And waited.

I was a little concerned as I remembered the skills that the bartender had displayed earlier that day and started to freak out once I remembered Sophia's utter lack of them.

"Oh crap," I muttered as I busted down the door only to pick it back up, put it back in its place and then run all the way back up to the deck where Hudson was waiting.

"Well, she's in the bottom and we're ready for takeoff," he said smiling. "How's the convincing going?"

"I'd, uh, say that it was going pretty good," I said, trying to erase the memory from my brain. Permanently.

"Why is that?" Hudson said, sincerely trying to see if we had really convinced him to stay. "I was a little worried that he would still be attached to this place because of his girlfriend. After what happened I wouldn't be surprised if a year wasn't enough time to get over her."

"Trust me," I said, rubbing my eyelids but still trying to wipe the picture out of my eyes. "A year was plenty time."

Hudson looked at me then, saw the look in my face, and then burst out laughing when he caught onto what I was trying to say.

"Apparently it wasn't her fortunes that would have swayed him," he chuckled as he gathered himself. "All she needed was the charm that runs in her blood."

"What charm?" I said glaring at the man who was chuckling.

"The charm that got you on my boat," he stated, winningly.

"That also prevented me from stealing your boat?" I said as the actual winner.

"Whatever."

"Anyways, I've been wondering all day," I said with a yawn, "How did you know about the Baroque Works?"

Hudson stopped laughing, "I'll tell you some other time, Kai. I'm going down to the galley for some grub. Do you want some leftover Sea King?"

I was going to freeze time and force him to tell me when I remembered that there would definitely be a time to talk about this, especially for me.

Also I was not going to turn down food prepared by some one else so I followed him down to the galley.

Today, I have brown hair, a bad tan, a tattoo, a scar, and some brown eyes that were eternally scarred. I will never look at Sophia and Daniel the same ever again.

Silvers D. Kai

17 years old

1521 AOP

* * *

YAY! That's all for now folks!

I'll post more regularly since schools back since I actually have a schedule now.

Please please please write a review!

And come up with characters!

I really need them.

Thanks!


	16. Journal Entry 16

Hiya, this one is short and sweet. ish.

Expect a longer one soon!

Enjoy!

* * *

Journal Entry 16-

Today, I was lying half asleep in bed and was stuck in a position where I couldn't move when I watched Hudson walk into my room and set a plate of last night's dinner at my side table.

"Hey," he said, looking down at my half opened eyes.

"Un," I grunted, too tired to actually move my lips.

"Listen," he started, "I'm sorry about last week and how I didn't tell you about how I knew Baroque Works."

"Un."

"There are just some things that I can't tell you yet, Kai, because honestly, I don't trust you."

"Un?"

"But that doesn't mean I hate you. It's just hard to tell what's on your mind sometimes."

"Un?" I asked again, regaining enough feeling in my eyebrows to raise them. He seemed to read me best out of all of us.

"I just wanted you to know that it isn't because of hate that I don't trust you, but out of something completely different."

I couldn't even respond with a grunt I was so tired, but I knew that there were plenty of reasons why he shouldn't trust me.

I stole his boat.

I yelled at his father.

I tried to steal his boat again.

I then tried to kill him.

And now he's telling me that he doesn't trust me, which I totally understand, while he doesn't hate me, which I don't understand at all, and what's more, why is he leaning closer and closer and closer to me to where I can feel his brea-

That woke me up.

As soon as his lips met mine, my eyes shot open and I rewound time to before he sat on my bed, to before he came in my room, to before I even tried to fall asleep. I got up shut my door, locked it, and climbed back into bed, feeling more confused and tired by the moment.

Today, I have a headache, a sinus infection, a lack of sleep and I could have sworn that I heard someone sigh at my doorway.

Silvers D. Kai

17 years old

1521 AOP

* * *

WooT! I didn't really want Kai in an OCxOC situation but it happened...

Expect a character to be returning soon! xD

Please leave a review. I really need Ideas for new characters.

Hearts, me


	17. Journal Entry 17

WOOHOO!

Another Chapter!

Thank you to those who posted reviews!

They made me want to post more...

This one brings back an essential character that I very much love and adore.

BTW I don't own any of Eichiro Oda's characters, ships, settings, or plot but I do own Kai, Hudson, Daniel, and Sophia.

Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

Journal Entry 17-

Today, I wasn't feeling so hot so I went to Sophia to see if I would get any sicker. All she did was dissolve something into my water and then hand it to me.

She gave me no pointed questions about my behavior. No criticism about my habits. Nothing.

Little did I know why she left me alone this morning.

"Ship in sight!" Hudson cried out from the Crow's Nest. Daniel and I were fishing over the edge and looked in the direction he was pointing. From where we were sitting, we could see skull and crossbones with a white, curved mustache on the skull.

Suddenly, Daniel went into a panic, falling off of the railing that we were sitting on and scaling the mast with such speed I was surprised he couldn't just run right up it.

"It's Whitebeard Pirates!" Hudson called down to me. I was surprised that I didn't recognize the Jolly Roger at first glance. My father had shown me pictures of it when I was younger and talked energetically about the infamous Edward Newgate for hours.

"Hurry up and get us over there, Hudson!" I called out to the wind generator. I ran over to the wheel to steer when I felt a flat object hit the top of my head.

'ARE YOU NUTS?' Daniel's whiteboard read.

I looked up, watching him look from Hudson to me and then back before Hudson got irritated and tossed him off the edge.

At me.

I kicked Daniel out of the way and he landed next to the door as Sophia stepped out of the cabin.

"So they found us?" Sophia asked, rubbing her eyes groggily.

"Yep!" I said, excited. "And they're approaching us too! We'll get to meet Edward Newgate, Sophia!"

"Well don't get your hopes up, Kai," she sighed, "Because they're about to-"

"Open fire!" Hudson yelled as smoke from the cannon fire wafted to the sky. He launched himself from the nest directly toward the cannon, a blast of wind diverting the attack. As he returned, another cannon was shot directly at Daniel, who proceeded to catch it and throw it back in the sea.

I was about to ask him where he got his epic ninja skills from when I saw out of my peripheral vision a cannonball approach my head. I put my hand out and caught it, freezing it in midair before I picked it up, accelerated its speed, and tossed it back to the Whitebeard Pirates so that it couldn't be dodged. It was about to hit when a bright blue phoenix appeared, causing the cannonball to vanish from existence.

"Woah," said the only two people who would be able to mutter something in surprise.

By this point, our galleon was close enough to the Whitebeard Pirate's ship for us to see a huge man standing on deck with a large, white mustache.

"Oh my god," I muttered, staring. "This isn't just any Whitebeard Pirate ship.

"It's the Moby Dick."

I tore off Hudson's white wifebeater and began to wave it in the air frantically, trying to signal to the other ship that we meant no harm. Hudson proceeded to mutter some lewd comment about me wanting to have done that this entire journey and I was going to respond before I remembered what happened between us that really didn't happen.

But that was when the blue phoenix appeared on the deck of our boat.

"Hello," it said, materializing into a human being. "My name is Marco, commander of the 1st division of Whitebeard Pirates. I'm guessing that you aren't Baroque Works agents?"

I shook my head furiously as the blond man looked me up and down.

"Glad to know that," he grinned. "Our Father has invited all of you onto our ship for dinner as an apology for our rash behavior. We didn't realize that there were only four people on board this large ship. Might I ask your names?"

"Hudson Faraday."

"Silvers D. Kai!"

'Daniel Ferrone,' Daniel's whiteboard read.

"Sophia. Just Sophia," our doctor whispered.

"Well then, shall we?" Marco asked, pointing in the direction of the Moby Dick.

I nodded furiously again as he lead us to a plank that spanned the two ships.

As I precariously placed one foot in front of the other, I looked up to see the captain of this ship lounging in a seat on the deck.

"Captain Whitebeard!" I called out, excited to finally be able to meet him as I lost my footing and plummeted towards the water below.

I closed my eyes and was about to pause time when I felt a gust of wind and warmth at both of my arms. Before I knew it, I was on the deck and pulled into someone's arms, my face squished into oversize pectoral muscles.

"As clumsy as ever," I heard a voiceless whisper speak next to my ear. I struggled to escape but strong arms were wrapped around me.

Hudson had sexually harassed me before but this was nuts. He'd always let go if I tried to get out.

"Leggo me, Hud! Gerroff me!" I cried as I forced my way out of his grip.

"I'm not doing anything, Kai," I heard him speak quietly from behind me. I turned around to see him with a depressed look on his face.

"Then, who-?" I felt the same strong arms drape themselves around my shoulders as I looked up into a freckled face framed by shaggy black hair.

"Hello again, Kai," Ace said, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. My cheeks immediately flared as he leaned toward my mouth to place another.

Only problem was, before his lips made contact with mine a fist made contact with the side of his face.

"Get off of her," Hudson commanded, pulling me out of Ace's grasp and to his side.

"Who are you?" Ace asked, cocking his head to the side, cracking it slightly.

"This one's current guardian," Hudson stated, putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer. "Who are you?"

Ace smirked. "That one's eternal guardian. And the one who took her-"

"That's enough!" I cried out regaining my composure and taking control of the situation.

"She has a point," I heard a booming voice cry out from behind me. "Ace, these people are our guests, so whatever issue you two have deal with it after we feast!"

I felt a large hand at my shoulder as I turned to face the massive man. I watched as nurses ran over but he shooed them away.

"Silvers, ay? The daughter of Dark King Rayleigh?" he boomed, attracting the attention of everyone surrounding.

"Y-yes, sir," I stuttered. "It's very good to meet you sir."

"Ah, and a pleasure to meet you, too, my dear," he said loudly yet graciously. "Do you mind me asking how your father is doing?"

"I don't mind, although I would expect that you'd know better than me," I said honestly, scratching my head.

"That's fine. Do you mind calling those two hotheads to eat?" he said, pointing to Hudson and Ace. "They'll stare at each other all night if we let them."

"Gladly," I said, cracking my knuckles.

At dinner that night, Hudson and Ace placed themselves on either side of me, both handing me a plate of food.

"I got this from the cooks, Kai," Hudson said as he placed a plate on the barrel in front of me. "Apparently, it was today's lunch."

Ace shoved Hudson's plate away, replacing it with his own. "This is from yesterday's banquet that we crashed at a nearby island. Gourmet food fit for a king."

They both glared at each other as I sighed, paused time, cleaned both plates, got up, and went to find Sophia and Daniel, unpausing time once I was out of sight of both Ace and Hudson.

Daniel was being subjected to the nurses' speculations as they collaborated with Sophia as to a way to get him to talk again. My genius best friend contested that she enjoyed his silence and reemphasized that he was hers to the younger nurses. I plopped myself down next to her and started eating from her plate, seeing that all Daniel could consume was pureed food and grog.

"Excuse me, but may I steal my friend for a moment?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Not a problem!" one of the younger nurses chortled as she scooted closer to Daniel while I pulled Sophia away.

Sophia was irritated. "That one's going to try and make a move on Daniel. If he responds he's dead," she grumbled.

"Don't you already know what's going to happen?" I asked slightly confused.

"Not really," she admitted. "When it comes to him everything gets kind of fuzzy and unclear."

"Was your reading of today fuzzy and unclear?" I asked, pointedly.

Sophia sighed. "I didn't want you to know that you would see him again. It would make you defensive and closed off if you knew."

"So you did know that this was going to happen!" I accused. "Did you really think that not knowing would make me all open and happy to see Ace again? Do you not see how hard it is for me to be around him given our history?"

"No…" Sophia sighed, although not losing the ground that she was firmly standing on.

"No?" I yelled, getting almost everyone's attention. "What did you think was going to happen, Ms. Know-it-all?"

By now everyone was staring at the corner that Sophia and I were occupying, silent chewing their food, eyeing the two young women in the spat.

Sophia glared at me. "I did it to give Hudson a chance before you condemned yourself to solitude," she stated simply before gathering up Daniel and walking away.

I sighed to myself, slamming my fist against the wall before I turned around and glared at my audience.

"What're you looking at?" I screamed before running away and up into the crows nest.

There was only one other person up there, peering through a telescope as I plopped myself down on the floor.

"So how are things going, Miss Silvers?" Marco asked, not taking his gaze away from the sea.

"Not so great, Mr. Marco," I admitted, fiddling my thumbs.

He collapsed the telescope, snapping it shut, before joining me against the post. "You know, he's really missed you," he said, turning to me.

I remained silent, unsure of how to respond.

"When he first joined this crew, he was really closed off, trying to kill Pops every chance he got," he informed me. "It seemed like after we beat the Spade Pirates, he felt like all he had left was his enemy. He was hell-bent on getting his revenge, even though we promised that all of them could stay with us."

I was unsurprised that Ace would act like that, given the way he treated me growing up. Although in the later years…

I shook my head of those last memories with Ace. "Did he ever mention his past?" I asked.

"Eventually. Pops knew that he was Rogers' son, but kept that from some of us once Ace finally started to warm up to the rest of us," Marco admitted. "Once he revealed his real demeanor, Ace opened up and started to tell us stories. Yeah, he excluded some stuff about his childhood and about one of his friends, but he'd always tell these ridiculous tales about how he would fight with Luffy, about how he would hang out with Sabo, and-"

He paused, looking at me.

"-he told us about his complicated relationship with you."

I looked down at my feet, watching my toes wiggle and tap against the sole of my sandal.

"When did I come up?" I asked, unsure of if I really wanted to know.

Marco chuckled. "Thatch and I were talking about this one island that we went to. Most gorgeous women we ever saw. Practically flawless but incredibly easy." He watched the way that I flinched at his comments before continuing. "We were discussing some of our better catches when Ace walks in. When I ask him, 'Who was the best looking one that you had on the island?' he just shakes his head and says 'Didn't have one.' Thatch and I look at each other when Thatch goes 'That's right! Every night you went back to the ship, didn't you? Were you catching some nurse tail while all the rest of us were out?' Ace just chuckled when we started trying to guess. "Lilu. It was Lilu wasn't it? She got a thing for you y'know?'"

I'm trying to imagine this conversation in my head, dreading Ace's response even though I shouldn't care. Marco just continues.

"That's when Ace just shook his head again. 'I didn't do anything back on the boat but go to sleep.' Thatch just shakes his head. 'I'm surprised, Ace. I would have thought that a stud like you would have gotten the most beautiful babe here.' Ace laughs when he says that. 'I did get the most beautiful babe. She's just not on this island, or maybe not even on the Grand Line yet.'"

I had yet again shut my mouth like a mute, blushing furiously as I imagine Ace saying that, knowing that if Ace really did say it, it wasn't a lie.

Marco looked at me. "That night, Ace told us about you, about your tiger, about your habits, about your strength, about your caring, about how despite your lineage he still respected you, even loved you. That's when Thatch and I remembered that while we were gallivanting on local islands, Ace was in the ship, alone, thinking about the girl he left at home, waiting for her to come out to sea so that they could be together again and so that she could fall for him, for real this time."

I look down at my hands, at the tattoo on the back of my left, an hourglass to commemorate the promise, to remind me to leave, to represent my abilities.

"I made a promise to come out to sea," I murmured, breaking the silence. "But I'm not sure why. Did I do it for him? Did I do it for my father? Was I even thinking about doing it for me?"

I looked at Marco, who was silent so that I could tell him my story. "Ace was originally an unbearable bastard, but he grew on me until I could finally call him a friend, a brother. But when he finally confessed to me how he felt, it was just an endless spiral of confusion and heartache for me. And it doesn't help that my whole life is being lain out for me, brick by brick, a path for me to follow, by people that I haven't seen in years.

"Right now," I said, closing my eyes, "I feel like a balloon, stuffed to the brim with confusion and frustration and plenty of other things that I don't understand."

"Does talking about it help?" Marco asked knowingly. "Does it feel like the balloon is leaking out now?"

I thought about it before I grinned. "Actually, yes. Yes, it does."

And that's when the boat shook, sending me sliding around the donut of the crows nest and knocking the back of my head with Marco's, sending a shooting pain throughout my being.

"Ouch," I groaned as my headache continued to throb.

Marco was looking at the ocean. "There aren't any enemy ships nearby, although on deck-"

His pause was more than momentary.

"What?" I asked, massaging my temples which made the headache worse.

"Well, well, well," he said, grinning slyly as he looked down at the deck. "What do we have here?"

"What?" I asked again, exasperated, as I got up to look.

"Apparently our Miss Silvers is being contended for," he told me, gesturing toward the spectacle.

I groaned, watching Ace and Hudson go at it.

"Oh, no," I grumbled as I leapt from the lookout point and into the middle of the spectacle.

Ace was laughing as he fought. "Hiken!" he cried out, sending a ball of fire Hudson's way.

"Kaze Katana!" Hudson yelled back, slicing through the fire and extinguishing it. He leapt into the air and was going to bring his hand down on Ace as his opponent made a gun with his thumb and forefinger.

"Higan!"

The bullets froze in midair as I stepped between both of them, freezing only their bodies and leaving their heads to turn and stare at me.

"Are. You. Guys. IDIOTS?" I screamed, grabbing both by the throat and throwing them against a nearby wall.

"What do you think that you're doing?" I asked both of them as their immobile bodies sat in the holes they made.

Both turned their faces away from me as I kicked both of them in the side of the head in one swoop.

"Fighting for you," Hudson finally mumbled under his breath as his cheek began to swell.

"And who gave you permission to do that?" I screamed, wanting to beat the living daylights out of both of them.

"I did."

I looked up at the top of the cabin entrance to see Whitebeard, lounging relaxed in his big chair, overlooking the spot where the squabble took place. "They were making a ruckus in the food hall so I told them to take it outside like real men."

I was dumbstruck. I sighed, reanimating the two idiots' bodies so that they could feel the pain I just dealt them and walking away from them.

I could hear Hudson say as I walked away, "Don't worry, she's just PMSing again."

I held my tongue at that comment before I heard Ace respond, "Is she still on a 27 day cycle?"

I threw my wakizashi at a post near where the two men were helping each other get up, as it bounced off and spun at their waists, slicing their pants off.

"I'm going back to my ship."

Today, I am too lazy and my headache hurts too much to write down what my physical appearance is.

Silvers D. Kai

17 years old

1521 AOP

* * *

So there you have it! Kai has met up with Ace again and they have an epic reunion.

Thank you for reading this! it makes me feel happy knowing that I have an audience...

Please Review! I really need ideas for new characters, islands, and devil fruits!

Thanks for reading! Again.

Meh


	18. Journal Entry 18

I'm BACK! Thank you to the encouraging comments.

Love you all.

* * *

Journal Entry 18

"So what do you think of my offer, Miss Silvers?"

I looked down at my plate of food, watching a fly settle down on my untouched steak.

"That's a big decision," was all that would escape my mouth.

"True," Whitebeard agreed. "We all have our own agendas, and I know that you have plans, but you can still accomplish them if you agree."

I thought about it. "But still… My little crew… We're still slightly undecided. To officially become…"

Ace raised his eyebrow from beside his captain. "To become what?" he asked, a cold tone of sarcasm layering onto his voice. "To become pirates?"

I nodded. "And not just any pirates. Whitebeard pirates," I stated, looking down at the long, unusually empty table. "I really wanted to stay under the radar out here on the Grand Line."

That's going to be easy," Ace snorted. "With your heritage, your powers, your crewmates, and the fact that you're as much of a saint as the rug we sweep everything under, you'll definitely succeed as a crew under the radar."

I threw a knife directly at where his heart should be and would have hit my target had he not let it just pass right through him.

"Yes," Ace continued, smirking, "I doubt that you'd be able to stay under the radar with that Ex-Baroque Works agent beside you."

My eyes widened, shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't know," he whispered menacingly.

"I didn't," I whispered back, narrowing my eyes as it dawned on me.

I stood up to leave. "Thank you, Captain Whitebeard, but I need to deliberate with my crew before I agree to anything," I said, pushing my chair in and leaving.

Before Ace could run after me, I had jumped the distance between the two boats and into the galley where my crewmates and some Whitebeard Pirates were mingling together.

Daniel was the first to greet me, grinning and throwing gold and jewels at me.

"I take it the other ship on this island was loaded, eh?" I asked Daniel, and in a flash he lifted his whiteboard,

Hell yeah.

I smirked. "Can you tell me where Hud is?"

Daniel turned toward the doors next to the galley leading to the main hallway.

"Thanks," I said appreciatively, tossing him back the treasure and heading out.

The other rooms were off limits to anyone other than my crew (Whitebeard's orders) so I wasn't surprised to find Hudson alone in the hallway, leaning next to the door of one of the many empty rooms of the big ship.

He grinned at me. "I changed the sheets, you'll be happy to know."

I grimaced when he said that.

"Ace overheard us."

Hudson deadpanned. "Overheard… us…"

"It wouldn't have been so bad if he only heard us doing the dirty," I said, slightly grimacing at my inability to use the real term, "But apparently he overheard the conversation leading up to it."

Hudson's face fell further than believably possible. " So he knows that I was once Crocodile's lackey."

I nodded.

Hudson slammed his fist into the wall. "Daniel can't find out! It's all my fault that the new Mr. 1 was at Cactus Island in the first place!" he cried out. "I made the maps that Baroque Works uses to traverse! I designed those hundreds of Eternal Posts below deck! I fueled the anarchy that is Baroque Works!"

"Ssh…" I hushed hurriedly, covering his mouth and looking around the corners to make sure the Galley door was closed. "It's not your fault. You made the right choice to run. Otherwise, you would have even more bloodstains on your hands.

"Don't blame yourself."

I looked at him and grinned, wrapping my arms around him. "I don't regret what happened that night because you could finally be honest with me."

"And thank you, Kai," he said, wrapping his arms tighter around me and nuzzling the side of my head, "for listening to me, and for bringing me on this boat, and for sticking by my side."

I grinned again, breathing in and inhaling the smell of wind and sea he had, a scent I had grown used to, a calming scent that he carried eternally.

"And Kai?"

"Mmhmm?" I murmured in my aroma reverie.

"You're cold. You should put on a sweater."

"How do you- " I started before looking down and then preparing to hit him hard when one of Whitebeard's men came barreling through the corridor.

"Captain Kai!" he panted out.

"Hey! What're you-?"

"Thatch is dead!"

My heart stopped beating for more than a moment as I turned to Hudson and ran out of the cabin and out onto the deck. We leapt over the space between the boats and ran into the cabin of the Moby Dick.

There was a crowd of mourning people outside one of the rooms. They saw me approach and parted, making a pathway to the door of the room.

I approached cautiously, hesitantly, finally peeking into the doorway. Whitebeard was sitting on the bed, his face in his hands. It choked me up to see a man of his stature break down. But what got me was the sight of the ground.

Blood, splattered across the floor, staining the tatami mats that lined Thatch's room and the books and clothes left on the ground. And right in the center, the lifeless body of Thatch in the bare arms of a broken man in a cowboy hat.

I covered my mouth and felt the tears stream down my face as I felt strong arms pull me into an embrace with the familiar sea and wind smell breaking down the façade that I had brought with me. I turned away, unable to look at Ace.

"Thatch," he cried out, shaking him. "Thatch. Thatch! THATCH!"

That's when Marco walked up to the door. He sighed, patting my head as he walked by, bent down by Ace and removed the lifeless body from his arms, sending Ace into a fury.

"Thatch!" he cried out, struggling against Marco's grip, sending fireballs through the walls and spectators scattering. "Thatch!"

I peeled myself from Hudson's grip, walking towards Ace and putting a tender hand to his chest, right over where his heart was.

"Ace," I said, choked up. "He's gone. He's not suffering. He's asleep."

Ace's face contorted, interrupting his frenzy momentarily, but he returned to his angered state and began anew.

"Ace!" I cried out, focusing on the area directly below my hand, on the rhythm of his heart, slowing the rapid palpitations bit by bit. "Focus. Calm down. I'm here."

Ace's heart rate leveled out, leaning his head onto my shoulder, as Marco let go of him.

"Mother… Sabo… Thatch," he whispered into my shoulder. "Gone."

"I know," I said. "I know it's tough but right now you need to rest. You're going to need focus when you wake up."

"No!" he cried out, but before he could struggle, I pulled out my handkerchief laced with chloroform and Sea Stone that I keep on me.

As his eyes rolled into the back of his head, Ace mumbled one last "No…" before succumbing to sleep.

I gave him to Hudson and Marco who proceeded to bring him to his quarters.

As they left I turned to Whitebeard who was still sitting on the bed, carrying his face.

"Who did it?" I asked, getting his attention.

Whitebeard was silent longer than necessary. "We don't know."

"What are you going to do to find out?"

Whitebeard looked me dead in the eye, silent as a rock before he sighed. "I was hoping that this would fall into your area of expertise."

My mouth curved up into a twisted grin. "I'd be glad to be of assistance. Allow me to fetch Sophia."

We walked down the hallway to the door as Sophia grabbed my arm.

"I don't know if I can do this," she said, shaking.

I sighed, "Relax. It's all in the past."

"You always say that whenever you're about to make whatever was in the past into our present."

"I know," I said, with the grin that I always put on in any situation and stepping inside the room. "It's what gets me to do what I need to do."

Sophia and I stood over where Thatch's dead body once laid and sighed.

"He was such a nice man," Sophia said as a tear formed in the pit of her eye.

"While you're reminiscing over your mental eulogy for him," I stated brusquely, "I'm going to start."

I pulled her to the side of the room that wouldn't likely be seen or used by the perpetrator.

"Close your eyes if it's too much."

Sophia nodded but left them open anyways

I inhaled deeply as I focused on the room around me, holding onto Sophia as I rewound the events that happened in this room and sending us back in time five times faster than we lived it, watching the scenes.

Watching us reverse out of the room.

Watching the dried pools of blood wet once more.

Watching Whitebeard walk backwards into the room and sit on the bed.

Watching Ace scream at Whitebeard as Marco brought Thatch's body back to the floor.

Watching Ace leave the room.

Watching Marco and Whitebeard calmly discuss something.

Watching Whitebeard ask me to do the task I was currently accomplishing.

Watching Ace return to the room in Marco and Hudson's arms.

Watching Hudson and I leave the room, dumbstruck.

Watching the crowd disperse.

Watching Whitebeard leave the room.

Watching Ace scream, stand up, stumble as he reversed out of the room to stand in the doorway.

Watching Thatch twitch as the pool of blood underneath him start to become smaller as the blood returned to his body and color returned to his face.

Watching Thatch mutter his final words, "Cheat."

"Cheat…" I whispered, feeling Sophia sobbing silently at my side.

Then the room went pitch black.

Sophia whimpered, grabbing my arm. "Kai…"

"Zehahahaha!"

We turned towards the origin of the laugh, unable to see where it came from.

Then we felt a slight breeze- no, pull- as our hair was whipped around our faces and the darkness began to dissipate.

"Kai… That's-" Sophia began as the light suddenly returned to the room.

And there he was, holding Thatch by the throat, impaling him with a curved sword.

Sophia and I gasped, recognizing the beard, the face, the laugh.

"Teach."

I paused time, jumping forward and unsheathing my sword and was about to bring it down on his head when-

"Stop!" Sophia cried out, grabbing my arm.

I yanked my arm away from her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I cried, knowing she was the only one who could hear me. "He's about to kill  
Thatch!"

"No Kai!" She yelled back at me. "You can't!"

"And why not?" I demanded.

"Because if you kill him, everyone will die!"

I stopped, bringing my arms back down to my sides, processing her words.

"How?" I asked, turning around and grabbing her by the shoulders, still holding my blade.

"I can't tell you because…" she turned away.

"Because why?" I cried out, exasperated, shaking her by the shoulders.

She looked me in the eye. "If you found out, the entire world, no, dimension would collapse."

I dropped my hands. This was one of those few moments where I couldn't just go back and make it better without screwing everything up.

"But…" I started.

"But what?"

"What will I tell them? Marco? Whitebeard? Ace?" I asked. "What do I tell them? When I was right in a position to keep this from happening?"

Sophia shook her head. "You can't save Thatch. This way is the only way that the earth survives. Trust me on this one, Kai! Trust me!" she said, pleading with her eyes, begging me to trust her.

I did.

I turned toward Sophia and instantly put us back at the time we originally started at.

As soon as everything was back to normal, Marco walked into the room. Seeing out dejected faces he wrapped his arms around our necks and rubbed our heads. I cried into his shoulder.

"I couldn't do it," I sobbed, staining his shirt with my salty tears.

"I know. It's okay. We never expected you to. But do you know who did it?" he whispered, letting go of both of us.

"Marco," I started. "It was-"

"Shh..." he hushed. "I don't think I can hear it first. Go tell Whitebeard."

I nodded as I ran on deck, abandoning Sophia to cry in the room, and kept going until I reached Whitebeard grieving in his massive chair. I stepped in front, taking a deep breath in. He looked up.

"Well?" a tired voice spoke.

"Teach," I blurted out. "It was Marshall D. Teach. He killed Thatch."

Whitebeard looked up abruptly, looking at something over my shoulder.

Ace was standing at the doorway out, grasping the doorposts so hard that they cracked under the strain. Suddenly he let go and with long strides he grabbed me by the shoulders.

He shook me hard. "Are you sure? Are you positive it was Teach?" he asked desperately but with the Ace air of levelheadedness in him again.

"Everyone was accounted for during that time, including Miss Silver's crew" Whitebeard stated, "with the exception of Thatch and Teach."

"Are you sure it wasn't a prisoner from that sip we looted?" Ace asked. "Someone who escaped?"

"Thatch would have dispatched him easily had it been someone from that ship. Besides," Whitebeard continued gravely, "we took no prisoners."

Ace let me go, turning away, allowing the realization to sink in.

"I need to get him," Ace stated, his back facing us. "He was in my division. He was my subordinate."

Whitebeard shook his head. "No, Ace, you can't."

"Ummm…" I interrupted.

"What?" Ace snapped.

"The Devil Fruit that we found on the ship that was looted and Thatch claimed…"

"He took it?" Ace smirked. "We can't forget about the Devil Fruit he took! Thatch is DEAD but we can't forget the Devil Fruit!"

I tried to ignore his tone but he was really trying me so I opened my mouth to retort.

"It wasn't just any Devil Fruit."

I closed my mouth to see Hudson leaning against the broken doorpost.

"This Akuma no Mi is the most formidable found so far," he said, giving me a quick glance before striding towards Whitebeard. "From the description given to me by Sophia, it's the Yami Yami no Mi. But not much else than the darkness is on record so we don't know what Teach is capable of."

Ace glared at Hudson who just smirked.

"However, no matter the Devil Fruit, it is still countered by Sea Stone, which we have on our ship. But we still have power that isn't restrained, nullified, or countered by anything," he continued, looking at me.

Whitebeard grinned grimly, narrowing his eyes at Hudson. "Are you suggesting what I think?"

Hudson nodded. "We'll accompany Ace on his travels. More than likely, Teach will be on the same path that we were originally on."

Ace and I looked at him. "How d'you know that?" we asked simultaneously.

"Because he took your list of names."

My heart sank. I had left it on the bedside table in the room Hudson and I had been in. I'd read it out loud to Hudson. Both Ace and Teach must have been near the porthole.

He took my father's last words to me.

"I see," Whitebeard nodded. "In that case, I apologize to you Kai, but I need to revoke my offer for the time being. It would be safer for you guys to make this journal without my name."

Ace turned to his captain. "They can't come! I need to go alone!"

I turned on him. "We're coming with. He's going after old members of Roger's crew and their offspring. That alone should be reason enough for you," I said, lifting my left hand with my tattoo to remind him of our promise on the island, the island where he was tormented for his heritage.

"Ace!" Whitebeard barked. "You go with them or you don't go at all! Dismissed!"

He motioned for us to leave as he returned his face to his hands.

Ace hurriedly rushed below deck so Hudson and I returned to the ship alone to prepare for the journey.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm being undermined as a captain," I smirked grimly.

Hudson noticed me trying to make a joke in spite of the situation and smirked right back. "I thought I told you. Those worthless titles mean absolutely nothing to me."

"Hudson-"

"I know you don't love me," he said abruptly.

I was startled. "Where'd that come from?"

He looked down at me. "My mouth. The same one that enjoyed kissing you and yet also the same one that put the man that you've been wanting for years on the same boat as us."

"Why-" I started.

"Because I want you to be with the right man," he said, keeping my eyes locked on his intense, green-eyed gaze. "And if I have to be right beside the competition for you to compare the two of us evenly and to prove to you that I am that man, I will."

I turned away, blushing until I heard the subdued footsteps of Daniel and Sophia.

I looked at Daniel, eradicating any hints of pink in my cheeks. "Do you remember any of the names or locations of the people on my list?"

He nodded as he rummaged through his pockets for his pen.

"How many?"

All.

I widened my eyes. "Wow," I admitted.

He nodded again and wrote all of the names on his whiteboard in itty bitty print in approximately 15 seconds.

"Wow," I muttered again, looking at the detailed list which even included annotations I added on just days ago. "We better say our goodbyes soon if we're going to catch up to Ace."

"Why would you need to catch up?"

"Because," I said, turning to the speaker, "he probably already left to chase down Teach."

"And why would I abandon a chance to be at sea with you, Kai?" Ace asked before planting a kiss on my forehead. "It's what I've always dreamed of."

He looked around our tiny crew and at the empty, expansive deck. "I laded my outboard into the ship's dock already. All that's left is a place to put my stuff."

I nodded, gesturing for Daniel to give him a room as I waved to the Whitebeard Pirates one final time.

"Thank you so much!" I cried out to them as we departed. "These past few weeks have been great! We'll miss you guys!"

The Whitebeard Pirates waved furiously as we hoisted our sails and pulled away rapidly, Hudson's wind in the sails, picking up speed.

I waved back to the crewmates, grinning as tears streamed down my face given the circumstances.

Today, my hair is cut clean and shoulder length, my eyes are still brown, and I'm still wearing the same tanktop and shorts.

Yet, why do I feel so different?

Silvers D. Kai

17 years old

1521 AOP

* * *

And this is where Kai's renegades (?) separate from the Whitebeards and finally start the summary tasks. I'll jump into finding the first descendant in the next chapter or I might do a random chapter as a sort of filler. Who knows.

BTW is it just me or does Sophia act a little OOC? I mean, she IS an original character but she just seemed too timid for the whole death part in this chapter and I didn't want to change it. If she doesn't than YAY! but if she does to you, please leave a comment and an explanation why. My main ideas are split personality disorder or uber PMS, but again, who knows.

I say who knows sarcastically because I'm supposed to know xp

I have Finals week in a couple weeks so I'll have plenty of time to brainstorm then...

I have two more years of this school crap and I'm out...

And I'll have plenty of time for fanfiction! YAYAYAYAY

BTW again, I need ideas for characters and powers and whose kid they are.

Comment PLEASE!


End file.
